The Adventure of the New Akatsuki
by Jellybeanwolf
Summary: This story takes place many years after Naruto shippuden ends, and shows the story of a new akatsuki orginization. T for maybe later, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Number One!!!!! 新暁 (New Akatsuki)

_From The NewAkatsuki Fan Fiction by Ava-__Sama__ and __Shiori__-Chan_

Mornings were tough in the New Akatsuki base. Hard to wake up, hard to jump out of bed and say, "I'm gonna get a mission today that might get me killed!" But Suiteki Sakamotora was always trying to be optimistic. She leaped out of bed, got dressed, and greeted Sasori's ghost (who was the only ghost that could stay for more than a day), as she ran down the stairs to the dining hall. She lived on the fifth floor, and it wasn't too long of a way down, unlike the leader, who lived on the top floor. She ate some cereal for breakfast, and milk on the side, because putting it in the cereal made it mushy. She also ate a small cup of fruit and a protein bar, because she doesn't believe in eating meat or eggs at breakfast time, unless it's a holiday. Her partner, Ki, was there too, eating eggs, bacon, and toast, with what looked suspiciously like blood on it. But that didn't bother Suiteki, she was used to Ki's eating habits by now.

The only thing she was really dreading was the meeting at 10:00. Many members would be grumpy, because they liked waking up at noon, but that wasn't was she was anxious about. She was extremely nervous about what she was going to put in the evil plan box. It was a Monday, which was the day every member put in an evil plan for the week. Suiteki only had two hours to think up her evil plan, because her faulty alarm clock woke her up at eight instead of six! Now she didn't have her usual four hours to think up a plan! Now she was going to have to thing doubly fast! She needed the extra time, because, since she wasn't as evil as most of the members, she couldn't think up an evil plan on the spot. So, after breakfast, she set to work, writing down at least twenty evil schemes, and weeding out the crappy ones.

Soon, she was down to one plan; Operation Chakra Theft, which involved stealing all the Kage's chakra and jutsus, but it seemed like a waste. She would get around to it anyway, even without it being picked. But, it was the best she had, so she memorized it anyway.

Later, at the meeting, after the leader's many rants about changing which way the toilet paper rolls faced, they got to the scheme part of the meeting. "So, you all know the rules. Write down the scheme, put it in the box, and I'll randomly draw one. If I think it's crappy, I'll discard it, and pick a new one. I know it's review, but the newbies don't know the rules yet." the leader stated. He/she was referring to the 2 new members standing against the walls, eyes glittering dementedly. "Okay, you can start writing now" the leader nonchalantly said. Next thing you know, the sounds of 13 pens scratching paper were chorusing throughout the room like gospel music. since Suiteki had pre-written hers, she handed it in right away. The leader stared at her with those freaky rinnengan eyes, and she sat back down. And she still hated Monday mornings.

After every piece of paper was handed in, the leader shook the box up, then pulled a piece of paper out. "It's been decided that we're getting more members this week. Or, at least, that's what it says to do on the paper. I say, let's go for it. We still have seven rings left." the leader stated. Suiteki was just glad hers wasn't pulled out. Because only she could of done that mission. But now she'd have friends who could go with her. And that made her predicament better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The Magical Flashback Chapter!

_From The NewAkatsuki Fan Fiction by Ava-__Sama__ and __Shiori__-Chan_

Suiteki Sakamotora was the child of a sharingan holder and a rinnengan holder. This made her family very sought after. When she was three, her parents had a bit of trouble. They had just defeated an enemy, when one of the fallen shouted, "I put a curse on your family! Your eldest child will bear my demon seal! When she is angry, she will turn into a monster! She will have bloodlust like no other. Friend nor foe will be able to stop her! Heed this warning! Dump the kid in a lake and watch her drown! It'll be better than the fate that befalls you if you let her live! But there is an upside....she will have an immense amount of chakra, and jutsus like no other has. But, they're kinda evil, so, you might not want her." And then the victim died.

The parents rushed home to find their child with blood on her hands. And strange marks on her body, and longer hair. Much longer hair. And a demonic grin. _***Yay, short clipped sentences!!!***_ The parents calmed her, and she changed back into their three-year-old only child, Suiteki.

Suiteki had always been intelligent. At the age of six months, she had already mastered a basic elementary education. At two years, she was finished with high school. At five years, she had mastered a college-level education. And at six years, after barely ever socializing, she was allowed to go out and make friends. Cautiously, of course, as to not set off the demon. but soon she had found friends in the eight year old twins, Yoshiko and Tama Senpu. Yoshiko was darker, more sophisticated and refined. more intelligent, too. Tama was more outgoing, playful, lighter, but slightly stupider. Suiteki sometimes tutored her.

When Yoshiko was twelve (and Suiteki was ten), Yoshiko murdered her whole clan in one night (think, Itatchi, but with no reasons), sparing her twin sister, because she looked so much like herself. Soon, Yoshiko left Kagenokagure (her hidden village) and joined the New Akatsuki. Suiteki took care of Tama for two years, before running off and joining the New Akatsuki herself (she didn't murder anyone). She was really happy to see Yoshiko there, (Yoshiko was solidly indifferent) and trained for a year before being officially partnered with Ki.

Suiteki is now 16, and has been with the New Akatsuki for four years. She only has regretted leaving Kagenokagure once. She has a huge amount of chakra (think all tailed beasts put together, even the ten tailed beast, and multiply by 10, and you'd get slightly less than Suiteki's amount of chakra). She has also perfected her signature jutsu, which is to steal other people's Justus (dead or alive) and is the reason why she carries a jutsu pouch everywhere. These jutsus can be given to anyone, including herself, for one or two time use. If used on herself, she instantly masters these jutsus, and can use them forever. But her favorite jutsu is her candy jutsu, which allows her to turn anything into candy. So, she's been doing well, and has gotten used to the Akatsuki base. Except on Monday mornings.

_**A/N: Sorry for using all of those parentheses. AKA (**_ _**)-Those Things.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_From The NewAkatsuki Fan Fiction by Ava-__Sama__ and __Shiori__-Chan_

_**Disclaimer: Hi, just so you know, we don't own NARUTO, but if Kishimoto would hand over the rights.....well, let's just say that it wouldn't be called Naruto anymore....**_

Ki is the immortal partner of Suiteki. She was born in the small village of Vampire Haven, in the land of darkness (that piece of land that is above the land of fire that no one talks about). She is a special kind of vampire that is so powerful, that they are treated better than royalty in the vampire village. Although nomadic, they, when immortal, could often return to their birth place in a hundred years. Ki was different, because she decided to live with, being able to feed on different sources (no list till later cause I'm lazy). She fed on a different person each night, but ended up favoring one person in particular. When they met, he fell in love with her, while she just thought of him as slightly above food. But they did start fighting and going on missions together, but when she decided to join the New Akatsuki, he decided to stay a ninja for hire, and from then on they had no contact what so ever, just a ninja and a criminal.

"We'll go" said Ki, "I know someone that I want to join us, plus I want to try something, and I know exactly where he's going to be." she spread a large poster on the table. "This is from my home country, they are currently having the chunin exams for the first time in 40 years, since that, errr, unfortunate accident that closed the country off for a long, long time."

Soon, they were heading off to the forest where Suiteki and Ki first met. It was cold that night, and the village of vampire haven was far away. Suiteki and Ki stopped where Suiteki had been found on her first encounter with the New Akatsuki.

_***FLASHBACK.......***_

Suiteki's First trip to the base...

On a cloudless night, with the full moon above, you can hear the whispering of wind through the leaves of the tallest trees. No birds sing, no animals scurry. In this part of the forest, you are alone. And then you think, "What if I'm always alone?" Suiteki thought this as she walked through the forest. It was dark, and she stumbled many times. It was cold, too, and she was hungry. "I'm never gonna find Yoshiko if I think like this!", she murmured to herself. Up ahead, there was a clearing. She lay down to rest.

Soon she was jolted awake by a large shaking motion. "Ouch!", she whispered. She looked around. She was being carried away from her campsite by a lady in a cloak with red clouds on it. "Hey! Where are you taking me!?" she screamed. "DON'T YELL IN MY EAR, BRAT!", the lady yelled. Suiteki realized she wasn't a lady at all. She looked about Suiteki's age. "Who are you?", she whispered, so as to not make her scream again. "I'm Ki. I'm taking you to the base." "What base?" "The one where your friend Yoshiko is. To the New Akatsuki base." "What's the New Akatsuki?" "You ask too many questions. Don't make me suck your chakra." "How could you do that!!!???" Ki showed Suiteki her hands. They had little mouths on them, and the little mouths had fangs. "Oh, that's how" she whispered." Now you have to sleep, so youwon't know where the base is." "How could you do THAT?" She was shown the hands again. But this time the hands kept coming towards her. "Umm, that's kinda a bad Idea." Suiteki whispered. "Why?" inquired the girl named Ki. "Because I have more chakra that all of the tailed beast put together, or that's what's said. Byakugan holders can't even sense how much I've got, so we're not exactly sure..." Ki put her hands down. "So, then, I guess we'll be letting you in anyway."

Suiteki didn't ask any questions about that. She just let herself be dragged down a path, into a city, and on to an abandoned lot. As soon as she got onto the lot, it changed, and she was walking into a very large building. She was taken up to the fifth floor, and deposited in a room. She had gotten many stares while being taken up. She guessed most people had thought she would have been unconscious. The room had a bed in a corner and a nice view. Suiteki thought it needed dome redecorating. When Ki came in to check on her later, the room had about fifteen shelves in it, a desk, a chair, and a cream colored dresser. There was also a purple-swirl comforter on the bed, and cream colored pillows. There was a vase of flowers in the window. On the shelves were note cards that said _**Reserved for Candy**_. On the desk, there was a card that said _**For the Computer.**_ Over in the corner, there was a bookshelf that had only the book Suiteki brought with her in it. Ki had to admit the kid was skilled with woodwork. All of the furniture was very professional. The comforter and pillows looked nice, too. And on the bed, was Suiteki, wrapped up in a purple ribbon, looking like she fell asleep decorating. Ki let her sleep. After all, she did have a big day tomorrow.

For the first time in ages, Suiteki woke up in a comfortable bed, NOT surrounded by forest, and trying to remember a strange dream she'd had about people with hands on their mouths. Or was it the other way around? It didn't matter. All she could remember now was that she wanted breakfast. She jumped out of bed and looked around. There seemed to be a door leading to the bathroom right by that bookshelf. That was when she stopped and realized that she wasn't in her house. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself. She looked in the closet. There was a robe with red clouds on it. Hadn't she seen something like that before? She also saw some material with the same red clouds on it. There was a note on the material that said _**Use this to make yourself some clothing, or if you like, use the large cloud patterns and only sew one cloud onto some kind of shirt. **_There was other material in the closet, too. She used the small clouds to make a tight jacket, and some non-see-through fishnet to make an undershirt. She used some of the sturdy black material to make some cargo pants. She made sure they had extra pockets. Soon, her clothing was done, so she put it on, then started making things like pajamas. She was glad they'd supplied undergarments, because she couldn't make those very well. She decided to make an outfit for all seasons, some spares, and a pair of warm and cool cloud print pajamas. She then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and stuff. She was glad the hadn't taken the bag she had brought with her away.

After she was done, she went down to the bottom floor, where she thought she had seen a room that had a sign that said _**Dining Hall**_ on it. It was a dining hall, and when she came in, she loaded her plate with many things from the buffet. Toast, fruit, protein bars, but not eggs or meat, because she didn't believe in eating animals, unborn or not, for breakfast. Soon, she was content.

_***END FLASHBACK.......***_

_**A/N: Wow, we made Ki sound like Sasori with the brat thing, and look like Dei-Kun with the Hand Mouth thingy…..Keep reading, reviews are good, reveiws telling us how to do better are great, and cookies are best! REVEIWS MOTIVATE US TO WRITE, SO WHEN YOU READ A STORY YOU LIKE, REVEIW!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Continuing from the start of Chapter 3, before the Insanely Long Flashback Thingy.)

After the long flashback, which was apparently a dream they'd both been having, they continued the journey to Vampire Haven. **_Shiori_**_**-Chan, the Writer of this particular chapter: Okay, Screw This!!!!! I can't write a chapter with sara-sama's character in it!!!! I'll friking screw it up!!!! Senpai, YOU write this part!!!!! -Shiori-Chan**_

**"stay here" Ki calmly said "if my,well,colleges smell you anywhere near here, there will be a full out mob trying to catch and eat you, and remember this is just a rest stop, no meeting friendly singing woodland animals like the last time we did this" Ki shudders at the mere thought of Suiteki's idea of the new NA mascot Akihsa, she hates that leg tripping cat, every one does, but Suiteki likes him, and no one wants to make her angry by killing that **_**thing,**_**knowing her choices in animals it probably can't be killed anyway. before anyone can even speak she runs through the woods. knowing exactly where to go it does not take very long. she ever so silently entered the pub, and was immediately was greeted by a soft glowing light, the tinkering of glass, and the the scent of freshly warmed blood and sausages. this is the most welcoming feeling I had in years, she thought to her self as she was greeted warmly by tavern owner. she smiled to her self, entranced by the warm homely feeling of the no stupid windows or light streaming in after a long night of nocturnal-ness, and light streaming through your fucking window and "making you sparkle like diamonds" (actually no she does not, i really don't like twilight, or vampires that break their natural instinct for love, its like a wolf falling in love with a sick bunny) or simply making her blind for an hour or two. She really loved this place. She was shaken back to reality when the tavern owner shouted "Oi look who's back, Ki" and was greeted even more with cheers, raised glasses, and pats on the back. **_**Oh god I love this place**_**"Hey, what's life with the mortals like?" an obviously freshly made vampire, possibly even from this hunt. "Well it is very odd, especially my mortal partner, who has a strange obsession with candy, but luckily she is evil-ish,and currently we're on mission, trying to recruit an old friend or possible allies to become potential members for our group, but I can't talk long I'm going to camp outside the town because I have to continue late in the morning so I'll take some meat, blood wine, and water." she says " why don't you stay here and have some fun, we have a lot of catching up to do" the tavern owner says smoothly "no, sorry any other time I have a deadline to catch up with." she says while rushing out the door with her stuff. **

**When she finally comes back to camp she sits down and takes a breath, loving the moment of silence that is called the night, the sense of you being alone In this quite dim world, were your not bothered by this annoying buzz of people. But now she felt lonely, she looked at the sleeping form of Suiteki, and wondering, how she feels, what it's like to have something so big burdening you, but remain so happy, so cheerful. Ki watched her teammates sleeping forms, and felt total bliss, forgetting just for a moment why she left,what secrets she will forever hold, and why she feels so much pain and sadness. A branch cracked and she was broken from her dreamlike trance.**

_**Sara-sama says: I work much better late at night, that last paragraph was done around 11**_

_**what secrets does ki hold? What was that mysterious noise, it's so secret I can only dream what happens next.**_

**_Shiori-Chan: As, you can tell, Sara-Sama does not like editing, but next time, I'll try my best. Remember to review and favorite and all that crap!_**


End file.
